cyber_hero_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Su
Soohorang (Su in Cyber Hero series) is official mascot of the 2018 Winter Olympics in Pyongchang. He also appears as a licensed crossover guest character and debuts in Cyber Hero: Codename C. Background Su's appearance is based on Sooharang except he does not have an Olympic logo in his tummy. Trivia *Just like Vincy, Su does not have the 2018 Olympics logo on his tummy. *His name in the Cyber Heroes series, Su, was deprived from the mascot’s actual name in the olympics, Soohorang. *He and Vincy are also mention the upcoming FIFA World Cup. *There has been a controversy that the IOC used Su for the closing ceremony of the 2018 Olympics, saying that Crystal Productions (developers of the Cyber Hero Series) sue the IOC. However, the company announced that the IOC had no intentions in trying to copyright the series and that the drones couldn’t form the small Olympic rings and the 2018 Winter Olympic logo. **Anyways, Crystal Productions did not own the mascot but will get a permission from the IOC. *He enjoys dancing to Gangnam Style. *When every fan of Team Icewind (South Korean team of Glacier Games), he is mistaken for the real Soohorang. **Also he mentions the official mascot's name. *He dislikes every members of the Yokawa Haikatzu especially Team Yokawan, one of the unauthorized teams who causes troubles during the Glacier Games. *Su will appear in Cyber Hero: Source of Power as a guest debut along with the returning licensed guest Vincy. *His caretaker is Su-Park. Su-Park cared for him ever since he was born after his parents strangely went missing. However, it appears that his parents are exterminated by the Yokawa Haikatzu. After the loss of his parents, he was given to Fawn-Fallgrass but Su-Park wanted to go with him. *It appears that Su is actually a cybernoid based on the licensed mascot just like Vincy. *His favorite video game genre are fighting and RTS games. *There is a female counterpart of Su which is Suilin. Quotes "I love it here in Pyongchang. It is just more spacious." - During the Glacier Games. "Soohorang? Who's Soohorang??" - When mistakenly by a South Korean fan for the official mascot. "I am NOT Soohorang. My name is Su, the cybernoid of symbolism and a best friend, adoptive brother of Vincy. I am NOT just a mascot.." - Replied to all South Korean fans who tried to chase him. "Finally, the Glacier Games are over. Now I going to reunite with Vincy" - After the Games are finished. "VINCY!!" -When he met Vincy. "Those pests killed my parents and humiliated my entire family.." - When he mentions the Yokawa Haikatzu. "Ideki-Shida has been killed! Rejoice!" - When he noticed Vincy that Ideki-Shida is finally killed.'' Gallery SuAndVincyCard2018.png|Appearance in the Winter Olympics themed card along with Vincy. GG2018 Closing.png|Appearance in the special Olympic themed card handing over the Olympic Flag to Li-Snowfall. Intel-Drone-Olympics-Closing-10.jpg|A drone show during the 2018 Closing Ceremony in Pyongchang forming in a shape of the Olympic Mascot, Soohorang. Note: He has an exact similar appearance to Su which he doesn't have an Olympic Logo in his tummy. VincyAndSu.png|With Vincy. Category:Licensed Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:Crossover Characters Category:Heroes Category:Good Guys Category:Korean Cybernoids